fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Oliver/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Grand Hero Battle * "I've seen death's vistas and returned an even wiser, more exquisite man! Take it in! Bask in the beauty!" Summoned * "I am a member of the Begnion Senate. To speak my name is to call on my legendary beauty and wit! I am Oliver!" Home * "Hmph. This castle is far too shabby for the likes of me. It's an affront to my refinement! Ah, Goddess... Why must you put me through such a trial?" * "I am Oliver, Duke Tanas. I hope you appreciate that I wouldn't usually deign to speak to someone as slovenly as you. Alas...here we are." * "What's this? Your face is usually a gloomy sight, but right now it's downright grim. Come now! I'll teach you to smile. I'll polish you until you gleam, by gods!" * "Beauty is an abyss we sink into. Beauty is ephemeral—we can't grasp it. Beauty is, to put it simply, love. Hm? What's that ghastly look? You expressed an interest in beauty—I simply sought to satisfy your curiosity!" * "I thought this realm so dreary...until I spotted a feathered angel. Tell me, what's that lass's name?" * "Strangely enough, it seems someone is concerned with your well-being. It's Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "I've noticed something. Lately, you're always scowling. This is not only unsightly—it is pointless. Tedious, even. By the gods, what do you think you might accomplish by worrying about matters you cannot control? You have but one life, and one chance to shine! We both know that you are, essentially, ordinary. What you spend your time on is of little consequence. Bearing that in mind, you must simply do what you can and only then consider the result. Get on with it! Troubles reside in the mind, and beauty is found in a smile—that's the saying. Those who truly grasp their fates can smile with ease. Learn well, and you'd be less unpleasant to look upon. Ho! I see that grin! It looks as though my words have resounded in your soul. I hope that you will continue to find my counsel so scintillating for many a year to come!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Oh!" * "I have seen death's vistas and returned an even wiser, more exquisite man!" * "I cannot blame you for wanting to touch something so alluring as myself." * "Blessed with such radiance, I have no foes... Only inferiors!" * "You are permitted to fully admire the beauty called Oliver." * "A true guardian of beauty stands with those who are beautiful." * "Hmmm... It's like my brain is in a fog. I can never remember the ugly ones." * "You are my jewel... I will not allow you to die." Map * "Don't you worry." * "Let's tread carefully." * "Flawless." Level Up * "It seems I've the potential to become even more lustrous." (5-6 stats up) * "Though most lack the refinement to see it, I'm slightly more alluring." (3-4 stats up) * "Are even the gods jealous of my perfection? This must be a trial!" (1-2 stats up) * "Overflowing with power...I am terrible in my beauty!" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Stunning, aren't I?" * "How frightening." * "Admire my poise!" * "This is true beauty!" Defeat * "Beauty...is fleeting..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes